1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a [benzo-1,2,4-thiadiazine]-1,1-dioxide dissolved composition and a hair germination and hair growth promoting agent containing the same as an effective ingredient. More specifically, it relates to a dissolved composition comprising (A) one or more of [benzo-1,2,4-thiadiazine]-1,1-dioxide derivatives (hereinafter called "the dioxide"); (B) dimethyl sulfoxide (hereinafter called "DMSO"); and/or benzyl alcohol (hereinafter called "BA"); (C) water; and (D) one or more anionic surfactants and/or one or more surfactants, other than anionic surfactants, having a nitrogen atom in the molecule thereof, or (D') n-decylmethyl sulfoxide (hereinafter called "n-DeMeSO"), or (D") (i) one or more ampholytic surfactants and/or nonionic-cationic-polar surfactants and (ii) one or more nonionic surfactants, having a nitrogen atom in the molecule thereof.
Furthermore, the present invention concerns a hair germination, hair growth promoting agent containing the dissolved composition as an effective ingredient. This dissolved composition can be utilized in the field of pharmaceuticals or the field of cosmetics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dioxide has been used in the prior art as a therapeutical agent for hypertension, by injection, and as a therapeutical agent for hypoglycemia due to excessive secretion of insulin, by oral administration, but the generation of hypertrichosis has been reported as a side effect thereof (see: The Journal of Pediatrics, Vol. 71, No. 4, pp. 494-505, 1967).
On the basis of the above, an invention using dioxide as the hair germination, hair growth promoting agent by external application was disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 56-65811 and in Japanese Patent Application No. 60-256167.
In these inventions, as a main solvent for the dioxide, DMSO is used in the former and BA is used in the latter. However, the hair germination and hair growth promoting effects thereof are not satisfactory and, therefore, there is still a demand for hair treatment agents having greater hair germination and hair growth promoting effects.